


Reach for my hand - EPILOGUE

by Yohao88



Series: Reach for my hand [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Post Reach For My Hand, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, SouGou relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yohao88/pseuds/Yohao88
Summary: This work is tagged asExplicit, butonly Chapter 2 contains mature content. If you are underage or do not like mature content, you can stop reading at the end of Chapter 1! :)***This story takes place a few years after the events in my fanfictionReach for my hand. Haru and Rin successfully became worldwide known Olympic swimmers, living an hectic and fullfilling life between Japan and Australia as famous athletes, but a special event - or two - will interrupt, if only just for one day, their busy routine.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: Reach for my hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539835
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Four years.

A long ago that felt like an awful lot of time.

For four years he had waited for Rin. Within another four years they had started dating and four years after that, now, they had become worldwide known medallists, with two World Championships and one Olympic Game behind them. If anyone in high school had told him that was how his adult life was going to be, he would have thought they were completely crazy.

Well… Rin had been telling him at least a part of it since the first time they met. He did think he was a little crazy, back then, maybe, but sometimes a bit of craziness is required to go places. So here they were.

Now they were living their lives between Japan and Australia. When in Tokyo, they were staying at his place, when in Sydney, at Rin’s. It was true they were still living far from each other – and that wasn’t going to change so soon – but it wasn’t half bad at all, especially considering they always did everything they could to arrange their trips so that they could almost live in an eternal summer. He was now used to planes, English was hardly a problem and he couldn’t picture a way to be happier than that.

He couldn’t believe things changed so much.

Just those few years and now… even a wedding.

That white dress in contrast with those beautifully styled red hair looked really good on her.

Crossing his arms with a light sigh, Haru smiled, content, observing the bright expression on Gou’s face as she was dragging Sousuke where the photographer told them to stand. His and Rin’s lives surely weren’t the only ones that had changed. Gou and Sousuke started dating a couple years after they did and decided to get married just a few years later. They were indeed a good match.

He looked around, spotting Nagisa, Momo and Rei near the buffet, then Makoto and Karin, another by now more than tested and approved couple, chatting near the door to the restaurant hall. Gou and Sousuke had chosen a nice place, very elegant with its warm cream coloured walls and a terrace overlooking the ocean. The porch outside the main hall was currently covered in tables full of food. At the centre of the terrace there was even a fountain and, on a side, another smaller terrace sitting on a cliff, down a few stairs, near which he was now. The view from there was stunning.

They found out about that place after dining there with the national team. It wasn’t traditionally Japanese at all, but Gou really wanted a western style wedding, for the dress, she said, but mostly to have her beloved big brother as her best man.

Speaking of said big brother…

Rin had said he was going to the bathroom, he was waiting for him outside, but he had yet to come back.

Leaving the balustrade he was leaning onto, he checked the porch. He was there to stay away from the crowd for a bit, because he needed some quiet. As soon as the photographer finished taking pictures of the newlyweds, he took the tranquil spot they left behind, but it was finally lunchtime and he was starting to get hungry. Time to join the other guests again.

He was almost at the tables, when he saw Rin coming out after his mother. He too was dressed in white. They both were. Gou insisted not only on a white suit for his brother, but she wanted _“his beloved boyfriend”_ to be dressed the same way. Since their relationship wasn’t and couldn’t be made public, she asked for at least the matching outfits as a compensation, a subtle way to point out they were together. Putting two world champions even more in plain sight on purpose was safer, she said. They were on magazines and on some ads, after all, often together, often – hilariously – in... let’s say _ambiguous_ settings. Their fans surely liked weird things, but they were indeed saving them a lot of excuses, since the more time they were spending together the happier their fanbase was.

In any case, all the guests that were going to stay till dinner time were among the close and trusted people who knew about them. Plus, they also booked a private wing of the restaurant too, with no access for the rest of the customers, so just a little patience and the stressful part of the day was going to be over.

“Oh, there you are!” Rin said, after he reached him. “Man, I am starving. I can’t wait to go inside.”

“There are enough appetizers for an army,” Haru pointed out, tilting his head towards the plates. “Just go for them.”

“Oh, no. I know what’s on the menu and I’m looking forward to it,” was Rin’s serious reply.

That made Haru chuckle, not only because of his determination, but because he said such a thing with his eyes still red from the tears. Saying he had spent most of the ceremony crying was almost an understatement. He might have managed to hold back when needed next to the bride for this and that, but then…

Rin soon figured out what he was thinking and hit him, getting red.

The lunch lasted so long that by the time they cut the cake the sun was about to start setting.

Rin took advantage of his lack of a sweet tooth to slip out of the party, while Nagisa and Momo were already planning to eat a second slice of that sugary deliciousness.

“Aaah! I’m stuffed,” he sighed, stretching.

Haru observed his back, following him towards the smaller terrace. He told him he needed some quiet and they nonchalantly sneaked out while some of the guests were starting to go back home.

“I was right about the menu,” Rin said, with a satisfied grin, turning with a swirl towards Haru before sitting on the balustrade.

Haru scoffed with a smile. “Glad you liked it.”

“Haha! I bet my money on it, after all.”

True enough, since between winning races and becoming popular they started earning quite the sum. The both of them not caring so much about a very full bank account, they told Gou she could choose any fancy place she wanted, the bill being covered mostly by the two of them, perfectly knowing she had had her eyes on this one for quite some time.

“I am super tired,” Rin sighed, turning towards the ocean.

Haru walked by his side. “It’s been a long day. And you cried a lot.”

“Oi!!” Rin glared at him. “And in two days I also have to catch a flight for Australia, again.”

“You are the one who chose this life. No rights to complain,” Haru teased him.

Rin hit him with his knee.

Observing the sky slowly turning pink, they remained in silence enjoying the view for a while. It was indeed breathtaking.

So much that Haru was only waiting for Rin to come up with something romantic for the occasion.

“I was thinking about the way we are living now.”

_There he is_ , Haru thought, turning towards his boyfriend, that was still looking at the horizon.

“I am glad we get to spend so much time together, but sometimes I think it would be better to just choose one place.” Rin smiled at Haru. “Don’t you think?”

Haru watched him as he left the balustrade and started walking around. That day he was really restless. Aside from all the tears he shed and the emotion for the whole wedding thing, he looked as if he had something else on his mind. Was this it?

He was surely not surprised. This wasn’t the first time Rin mentioned their residence situation. After all, he bought an apartment in Tokyo, only slightly bigger than the one he lived in at first, while Rin bought a nice but modest house in Lori and Russell’s neighbourhood. Living together was surely not a matter of saving money and there was also _that_ other matter, which Rin hadn’t mentioned in a while. He had a feeling that was what he really wanted to talk about.

With a sigh, Haru reached Rin, who, with hands in his pockets, was now looking up towards the restaurant building and some lights starting to turn on, but who also turned towards him when he felt him coming closer. He saw his smile just before he hugged him.

“Oi, Rin--”

There was no one there and the spot was hidden both from the restaurant and from the street running in front of it, so there were very little chances they could be seen, but that was still a public place.

Sighing again, he just brought his hands to Rin’s waist. His partner was indeed nervous about something.

They stayed there, in the middle of the terrace, for a while.

Then Haru felt Rin squeezing him a little more, before letting go with one arm, putting then that hand in his trousers’ pocket.

“What are you doing?” he asked, perplexed.

Rin took out his hand, circling his neck again. “I just… took advantage of today's mood, I guess.”

Haru blinked confused at first, but then he noticed Rin had actually put something inside that pocket.

“This wasn’t the plan, but it was easier in my mind.”

Listening more and more puzzled to those words, Haru reached for whatever Rin had left in his trousers, but it took only the lightest touch, to understand what that velvety thing was.

Despite Rin still clinging to him, he took out the small box. He knew what was inside, but actually looking was another matter. He was not expecting this to happen now. Rin managed to take him off guard again and he did it so smoothly.

It was incredible how such a small object could feel so heavy yet so fragile.

Observing the soft box for a few more seconds, he carefully opened it. Two elegant rings were shining into it, one silver and one golden, opaque but with a lucid stripe on one side and a little, clear and expensive looking stone next to it. He stared at them, surprised.

Sensing what he had just done, Rin tightened his catch. “You… are not forced to give me a reply now,” he said, his voice muffled by his sleeves. “If you ever feel like doing so, you can do whatever you want with those.”

Haru observed the little jewels, feeling his heart sting a little. “You’ve… not talked about this anymore, during all this time.”

“Because you’ve never seemed to be particularly interested,” was the open and calm reply. “You know… we're basically living together as much as we can already and… whatever you choose, it won't make that much of a difference.”

Haru listened to him in silence. That was surely not the first time Rin talked about marriage. All the times he brought that up, however, he replied that it wasn’t necessary, since it wouldn’t have changed the way they were living, words that Rin had just cared to remind to him.

Rin had always been so vague, nonchalant and ironic when talking about it, that he had always thought he wasn’t being serious, or that this wasn’t _so_ important to him. He knew he was... ok, yes, at least _half_ serious, but he also believed he was mostly teasing him and that it wasn’t something he wanted _that_ bad.

He had never kneeled in front of him with a ring, after all. And he felt really stupid for having expected his romantic boyfriend to do so.

Had he underestimated his attitude big time? Seeing that little box in his hand was…

“Rin…” he whispered, feeling almost guilty.

As soon as he spoke, Rin let him go. “Ah, forget it. Let's go back to the party.”

Haru saw him smiling and tilting his head towards the restaurant, before turning to walk away.

“Rin.”

“Hurry up, Haru. The others will start to imagine weird stuff, if we disappear for too long.”

That said, he made a few steps towards the stairs, but Haru grabbed his jacket, blocking him.

“Rin,” he said, firmly this time.

“What? I said--”

Rin froze right after turning, seeing Haru handing him, serious, the little black box he had just given him. His shoulders falling down a little, he stopped smiling, feeling his heart crack somewhere.

“I… said you can keep it,” he whispered.

“I don't want to--”

“Just come back, for now, idiot!” the redhead shouted. He didn’t want to hear what Haru had to say, in this moment. He was probably being a coward, but he really couldn’t. He could hardly admit he expected this to happen.

He took his hand to drag him away, but Haru stopped him again.

“Rin!!” he exclaimed, tugging his arm back.

Rin stopped without turning towards him, lowering his head. He wasn't feeling like listening to Haru turning him down another time. He knew this was a possibility, he knew Haru wasn’t so keen on getting married and even if he was afraid of such an outcome, he had his hopes up too high because of a day like this. Which he completely ruined by giving him that damn box. He felt so stupid!

Frowning, he let go of his hand. “I know you don't want to. Just keep it, anyw--”

“I don't want to keep them both.”

“Wha--”

At those words, Rin widened his eyes, finally turning towards his partner. He stared confused at Haru's resolute but calm face.

“I don't want to keep both the rings,” Haru repeated. “One is yours, right?”

Haru quietly opened the box and held his hand out again.

“Can you… put mine on for me?”

Rin looked at the rings, incredulous, speechless, and slowly approached Haru, taking the rings from his left hand, now free. Was that a dream? Reality was already good enough to let him think staying asleep wasn’t worth it, but he would have been disappointed anyway, if this was in fact just a dream.

He could touch Haru. That felt real enough. So incredibly and vividly real.

Haru waited, observing him putting the silver ring around his finger. Rin’s hands were shaking so much and he was clearly on the verge of tears, but he was doing his best to resist.

Without a word, he took the golden ring from Rin's trembling hand, while the other was still holding his tightly.

“I was too embarrassed, when you started asking me. I preferred to take for granted it was just a joke, but maybe you were just as uneasy as I was.” He stared at the shiny jewel. It was starting to feel lighter now. “I… was waiting for you. For you to ask again. To ask... like this, since I knew you wanted to be the one to do so,” he said, slowly circling Rin's finger with his ring. “I'm sorry. I guess… I misled you. My bad.”

Without looking up, he lightly smiled, softly caressing Rin's hand, gazing at the sparkly band now decorating it.

Not long had to pass before tears started dropping on Rin’s other hand, closed in a fist around the velvet box, against his chest.

“Haru, you… id--”

He couldn’t say any more than that, his voice breaking as he was still trying to hold the tears in.

At that sight, Haru smiled relieved and tenderly hugged him, feeling him circling his waist immediately as he started sobbing.

Stroking his shaking back, Haru closed his eyes, leaning his head to his own arms around Rin’s neck and cradling him gently. He was quite tense too and his legs were now so weak from all those emotions, but Rin surely needed a little more support.

He was so proud of him. Always going head on towards the things he wanted the most in life. Rin really was something.

It didn’t take long for him to calm Rin down, but he kept swaying left and right anyway, on the spot, like a slow dance, feeling in turn relieved by Rin’s arms holding him. Only then he realized how much he missed being close to him. Their time together was never enough.

Really, they were so hopeless.

In that moment, Makoto walked in, looking down from the balustrade above, before heading for the stairs.

“Ah! Here you are! We’ve been looking for you for a--”

Immediately noticing Rin was most probably crying, he stopped.

Haru spotted his friend’s at first a bit worried expression, but just tilted his head towards Rin with a little smirk, to make him understand nothing bad had happened.

Makoto relaxed and sweetly smiled back, walking down the stairs. “Rin is really out of sorts, today, uh?”

Haru tenderly smiled, closing his eyes again, still rocking Rin, who held him even tighter.

Makoto observed them for some seconds, a little touched, a little amused by how adorable his friends were together. He came there because they were needed inside, but maybe they could do without them, for now.

“If you need reinforcements, you know where to find us,” he whispered, with a wink, about to go back inside.

He smiled at Haru when he heard him chuckle, but a little yet intense light suddenly struck his eye for a second. He looked better, till he noticed the shiny little thing on Haru's finger.

In the meantime, Gou was the next to arrive there, immediately followed by Sousuke.

“Onii-chan!” she called, smiling. “Sousuke still needs his photo with his new brother-in-law, so--”

“Ha-Haru... !” Makoto gasped, all of a sudden, making the girl flinch.

He said nothing else, but Haru immediately understood he had noticed and he could just stare at his best friend with a little smile, shrugging. “As you said, he was really out of sorts, today.”

As that was happening, all their friends got there too.

At first confused by Makoto’s reaction, Gou didn’t take long to notice something was different as well. “O-onii-chan… w-w-w-were… those rings there, this morning?”

At those words, Rin finally raised his head, his angry but still teary and red eyes glaring at Haru. “You are an idiot!!” he shouted, embarrassed and offended for all those comments directed at him. He needed a few more moments to be able to tell all the others, but apparently it was already too late.

“I am the idiot? This way of proposing is completely unromantic, you know?” Haru replied, deadpan serious.

“What?!!” Nagisa shouted, almost falling down from the balustrade while doing so.

“You proposed?!!” Rei added, grabbing his blond friend’s jacket just in case.

Rin completely ignored them. “Shut up, Haru!! You're the one who always ruins the mood!!”

Haru stared at him unruffled. “Do you want a second chance?”

Rin blushed even more, despite his funnily furious look, but after some more staring, he inhaled deeply, his fists clenched and his face still completely lined by tears.

“MARRY ME!!” he burst out.

Despite those words bizarrely sounding more like an order, rather than a request, Haru widened his eyes, surprised. A part of him didn’t believe Rin would actually say that, at least not when everyone was staring at them like that.

The other part, though, was completely struck by acknowledging that for the first time Rin said those words meaning every single letter and more.

He could suddenly see and feel all the times Rin asked him in the past and he wished he could know how every single time he was dying to give him an answer but couldn’t. They were younger and maybe not completely ready.

But now he was. They both were.

The waves against the rocks below were the only sound around them. Haru sensed the silence surrounding him, the presence of all their friends, that were waiting for the answer even if knowing as much as he did what it was going to be.

Rin was still glaring at him. Really, that was _so unromantic_.

Finally smiling again, he let out a small sigh. “Of course I will, you idiot.”

His eyes instantly getting all watery another time, Rin couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying even more, throwing himself into Haru’s arms.

“I love you,” he sobbed. “I love you!”

Haru sweetly smiled, hugging Rin tightly as his partner did with him. “I love you too, Rin.”

And raising his head, he warmly kissed his forehead, unconcerned about all the people by now surrounding them.

Gou was the first whose eyes got filled with tears as well. “My brother is getting married!” she squealed, almost jumping on the spot while sinking her face into the handkerchief Sousuke was giving her.

“Looks like it,” Sousuke giggled, caressing her arm.

As even Ai and Rei started crying, Gou ran to her brother with their mom, hugging him and Haru as well.

“I won the bet!!” Momo exclaimed, all happy. “I told you Rin senpai was going to be the one proposing, haha!”

“Yes, Momo-chan, but we’ve never officially bet on that, so no Pyunsuke Family Collection for you,” Nagisa stated, raising an index in front of his friend.

“EEEH?!” was the disappointed realization.

“More importantly,” Nagisa added, jumping down the stairs surpassing Sousuke. “Now we can bet on my guess for the wedding!” he grinned. “I must tell you, Rin-chan, that I came up with good ideas for the wedding night too!”

“I’m afraid they might have done that and more, by now,” Sousuke smirked, finally and instantly making Rin let Haru go.

The redhead first stared daggers into him, despite his bright red face mostly due to his mom being two steps away, then he threw the ring box at his best friend’s chest, not finding a better way to react.

At that sight, Haru tried to choke a laughter and Rin glared at him as well. “Oi! He's talking about you too!”

“Hey, I’m just telling the truth!” Sousuke replied amused.

“To hell your truth!” Rin replied marching towards him and grabbing his necktie.

Sousuke laughed. “Now now, you stole our scene. I need compensation!”

“Do you want to be kicked out of the family as soon as you got in?!”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to fight two ladies for that.”

“You’ll be _my_ best man, anyway!”

“Uh?!”

Sousuke blinked perplexed at those words, but was distracted by Rin sniffling and bumping his head against his shirt, tears pouring down again.

“O-oi, now…”

With a resigned sigh, he just patted his back, making everyone laugh, while Gou and Miyako joined them.

Haru observed the scene smiling.

Makoto approached him doing the same. “Exhausted from happiness, isn't he?”

“Yeah…”

Haru quietly observed the chaos that was going on around Rin in that moment.

“By the way, you will be the other one.”

“Eh?” Makoto blinked, turning towards him.

Haru turned too, smiling, and when he hit his friend with an elbow, even Makoto smiled back, grateful.

Sousuke’s voice asking for help made them turn towards him, just to see their friend kind of begging them to make Rin let him go. Exchanging one more look, they ran there laughing.

With the staff’s permission and help, then, they moved some of the chairs and bar tables to that terrace, and while Rin’s state of mind was being fixed with more dirty jokes and some alcohol after making him sit, the party could go on in front of the beautiful warm sunset by now about to end.

“Haru, don’t you dare to drink anything else after that,” Rin stated, pointing at the glass full of sparkling wine in the hand of the man standing in front of him.

Haru blinked perplexed, before glaring at him.

Noticing his reaction, Makoto’s girlfriend chuckled. “Why? What happened?”

Sousuke, who heard that, came closer with his glass. “The last and only time he--”

“Accidentally,” Haru pointed out, frowning, embarrassed.

“Yeah, _accidentally_ ,” Sousuke continued. “drank too much alcohol, we had to take him home almost by force. He kept saying he wanted to have sex with Rin till the moment he almost threw up on him.”

Makoto laughed at Haru’s irritated and red face. “I’d never heard Haru talking that much, before.”

“Shut up,” Haru grumbled, offended.

After a while, the music started and whoever felt like it could go dancing under some pretty scenery lights. Nagisa couldn’t lose the chance to dance with as many people as he could, Momo got to dance with Gou for probably the first time in his life and really enjoyed it – even if he said his soul was already at peace – and when Haru and Rin firmly refused Gou’s invitation to dance together, the girl dragged away at least her brother, who kept protesting till not even telling her she had to dance with Sousuke was an available excuse, since his friend was dancing with their mother, both on purpose.

Haru watched them entertained, sitting next to Makoto and Karin on the stone balustrade above the ocean.

“You know, Haru?” his friend started. “I’m still impressed by your love story. I’ve seen it all, or almost all, from the day you and Rin first met, then fell in love, till the point you now so firmly know he’s the right one. Still, I think I’m processing it all for real only now. You _really_ are meant for each other.”

“I wouldn’t put it that way,” Haru’s unexpected reply was.

“Uh?”

Makoto looked at him perplexed, seeing him raise a corner of his lips.

“He's just so difficult to handle that I can't leave this task to someone else.”

“Hahaha! Yeah, and you’ve never even liked complicated stuff!” Makoto agreed, amused. “You must be seriously in love.”

Haru just kept staring at Rin, his lips still softly curved. “One day, a girl from our team confessed to me,” he began, playing with his empty glass. “Turning her down felt weird and unpleasant, but extremely obvious.”

Makoto and Karin, next to him, were listening, curious and surprised.

“That moment,” Haru continued. “made me realize I didn't choose Rin because I like guys. I didn’t tell her no because she was a girl. I didn’t even say no simply because I’m in love with Rin.” He paused for a second, thinking. “In that moment, I understood that something as complex as liking or loving someone alone doesn’t even begin to cut it, it’s not nearly enough to describe how I feel, how I’ve always felt, from the very beginning, maybe.” He sighed, lightly. “Simply put, I am completely unable to picture my life without him. I’ve never been able to. He’s the only one I wish to spend every second of my life with and this is never going to change.”

Hearing that, Makoto smiled, touched. “I see.”

Haru, this time, turned towards him too. “As you’ve always said, he’s the only one who can shake me this much.”

“Aaah… I’m almost jealous!” Karin commented, a bit emotional.

Makoto looked at her, taken aback. “What?!”

The girl showed him a fist, smiling determined. “We have to keep up!”

That made Makoto laugh. “Haha! I agree.”

“Haru, can I see the ring?” Karin asked, jumping in front of him.

“Ah… yeah…” Haru replied, a bit embarrassed, raising his hand for her to take it.

Watching his girlfriend staring at the jewel with such an ecstatic and slightly envious expression, Makoto scratched his cheek, faking nervousness. “This is making me feel really uncomfortable for some reason.”

“Oh, shut up!” Karin replied, laughing together with the two friends.

In a few hours, even that unbelievable day came to an end. One by one, all the guests started to go back in, to gather their stuff and head towards home or their hotel in Tokyo.

Looking for Rin before going in, Haru saw him take his jacket from a chair, waving at his mom, who was probably going home before him. Rin, in fact, had spent the last ten days of his stay in Tokyo in Gou’s now old apartment with their mother, to help them with preparations and to stay a little longer with them before such an important event.

After waving at Miyako as well, Haru started walking towards the hall, but Rin grabbed his jacket, stopping him.

He turned perplexed, seeing his lowered head.

“I will… stay over, tonight,” he simply said.

Haru listened to his trembling words, in the end smiling sweetly. Rin did his best to behave for the rest of the evening, but he was clearly still shaken and in terrible need of his company. He felt exactly the same.

“Mh,” he tenderly replied, taking his hand and heading inside.

In the hope of avoiding more friendly jokes, they stayed behind a little longer to help Gou and Sousuke gather a few last things before going back home. The way they greeted them with a smiling “Good night!” was an obvious sign they guessed Rin wasn’t going to head home with his mom, but Rin just punched his best friend’s arm before wishing him and Gou just the same and proudly hugging both one last time.

He then threw his jacket on a shoulder, smiling at Haru behind him. “Let’s go.”

They were now the next couple in line for the “big step”. It was almost hard to believe, but only because they waited for so long. They couldn’t complain at all, though. They needed that time, all of it, to understand, to confirm that was indeed the right thing to do. They had to be ready and now they were, without any doubt.

A life together, forever and ever.

It was the best feeling in the whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

A silent taxi ride was what took Haru and Rin home. It was true they were so tired that even initiating a conversation was almost too much, but a lot had happened, that day. They didn’t know if they had nothing more to say or if too many words were clogged in their heads.

For now, they were happy with the fact the driver had not recognized them.

Finally arrived at Haru’s flat, closing the door behind them, they both loudly sighed, relieved by that exhausting – though wonderful – day being over for good.

Haru took off his shoes first, loosening his necktie while heading to the bedroom. “You can run the water in the tub and go in first, if you want.”

“Ok,” Rin lazily answered, dragging himself to the bathroom.

Once alone in his room, Haru gave out another sigh, bumping his head against the wardrobe door. He was really worn out. Who could have imagined weddings were that tiring? And he wasn’t even the spouse.

Yet.

Raising his hand, he stared at the silver ring around his finger. Why was he feeling that good, now that he had given his answer to Rin? If he had known he was going to feel this happy, he would have told him yes sooner.

Every time he thought Rin couldn’t make him even happier, Rin proved him wrong. He had to look forward to the next one, then.

Lightly smiling, he unbuttoned his jacket, and he was about to take it off when Rin slumped with all his weight onto him from behind, circling his waist with his arms.

“Oi…” He tilted his head back to look at him, but his partner had buried his face on his shoulder. He sighed, resigned. “If you want to take a bath with me, just say so.”

Rin raised his head. “I wasn’t thinking about that, but if you insist, I won’t say no,” he said, ironically, though with a serious face.

At those words, Haru’s eyebrows twitched and he blushed a bit, irritated by his wrong guess and Rin’s smooth comeback. “Let me undress, at least. I can’t do so with you clinging to me.”

And giving up his jacket, now trapped in Rin’s catch, he unbuckled his belt instead.

“Haru?”

“Mh?”

“Thanks for accepting.”

Haru turned surprised towards Rin, but the moment he did so, Rin hid his face in his jacket again. He stared at his red hair resting on his shoulder for some seconds. Apparently, he wasn’t done with cuddles yet.

Smiling, he messed his hair up with a hand. “There was no way I could refuse.”

“You mean I cornered you?” Rin joked.

“Not really. It just felt… too _romantic_ to refuse.”

Rin chuckled. “I guess asking you while you were washing the dishes was a bad choice then.”

“Asking me tons of times was a bad choice,” Haru giggled. “I thought you weren’t being serious.”

“Well, now you said yes.”

“But don’t start crying again.”

“Shut up, moron!” Rin replied, laughing.

Haru sweetly smiled. “Idiot.”

He kissed his head, feeling Rin holding him tighter, and he closed his eyes, resting against his body, in silence, with his hands on his boyfriend’s arms. As always, Rin’s presence next to him was the most relaxing thing ever. How Rin could do that was destined to remain an unsolved mystery.

He caressed his hair again, seeing him raise his head. “You are not crying, right?” he snickered.

“Shut up, I said,” was Rin’s this time slightly grumpy reply.

Haru was about to laugh of it when he felt Rin’s hands fumbling with the button of his trousers.

“Oi, take care of _your_ clothes, if you want to take that bath.”

“I will,” Rin replied, through the jacket he leaned on again.

Haru jumped, taken off guard, when his fiancée’s fingers swiftly slipped inside his underwear.

“Oi…” he protested, grabbing his wrist. “Can’t you even wait one second?”

But his boyfriend completely ignored him, going on touching.

“Rin,” he tried again. “At least let me take this off, firs-- Ah!”

He twitched, choking on his words when Rin’s fingers started to work on him. He had sincerely expected him to be too tired to do anything and he himself couldn’t wait to go to sleep, but Rin evidently had other plans.

Not that he had anything against it, but since he really couldn’t wait to be free of that heavy suit, he sincerely thought about pushing him away till he was done getting rid of his clothes.

However, suddenly noticing not only Rin’s breath becoming heavier, but also the bump stroking his butt right now, he understood his boyfriend was quite turned on already and that realization made things literally harder for his lower half.

“I – ugh! – told you to wait a sec!” he grumbled. “If you get my – ah! – new suit dirty, you are going to pay for it.”

“You are so not romantic.”

“The one with his hand in my pants said.”

“You always do this to me, too.”

And Rin moved his fingers around Haru again, making him startle another time.

“If you don’t let go-- Ngh!” Haru curled up, tightening his catch on Rin’s wrists as arousal was pervading his whole body. “I won’t let you top for two months.”

“I’ll be leaving for Australia in less than two days, so who cares.”

“That’s valid even after we meet again.”

This time, Rin’s eyebrows twitched in disappointment. “Oi, now, that’s not fair.”

However, he started moving his hand more vigorously and Haru felt both his determination to get undressed and his strength fade away. He gave up and leant with both hands to the wardrobe in front of him, letting out a weird moan. Having to wash his clothes wasn’t that big of a deal, after all.

At first observing Rin’s hand stroking him inside his underwear, he then closed his eyes, enjoying that sensation growing stronger. It felt so good he was already starting to leak. Why was it feeling this good, today?

He moaned a second time, brushing on purpose against Rin’s hard-on and feeling his breath stop for a second. It was always so satisfying to know they could make each other feel in such a way. The wet sounds coming from his lower body made him aware Rin was really enjoying that same perk. Panting in pleasure, he cursed the fact his partner knew exactly all his weak spots and turn-ons, those lewd noises included.

This, however, reminded him he knew _his_ too, actually, and that thought made him wonder why he had to be on the receiving side till the end.

With a quick movement, he grabbed Rin’s arm and he made him do a 180° turn, blocking him, especially the hand he had used till that moment to satisfy him, against the wardrobe shutter. He closed the space between them with a lustful kiss, which Rin more than gladly took part to before giggling amused.

“You really love that suit more than you love me,” he joked, referring to his trapped wrist and slightly wet hand.

Haru leaned on his forehead, puffing on his lips. “If you let me undress, I might change my mind.”

“Ok, you win, even because it’s starting to feel really uncomfortable down here, too,” Rin panted. “If you don’t want me to use _this hand_ , anyway…” And he wiggled his fingers as to threaten his jacket. “… you will have to undress _me_ too,” he added, provokingly.

As an answer, Haru let him go, turning to take a box of tissues and throwing it at him.

“Stingy,” the redhead muttered.

He didn’t really pay too much attention to the look Haru directed at him, rather focusing on cleaning his right hand, but he distractedly raised his head once at first, as soon as he saw Haru’s bare feet stopping in front of him, then twice, surprised, when his partner calmly started to unbutton his trousers.

“What is this, now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Changed your mind?”

“Just shut up for a minute,” Haru ordered, undoing the first buttons of his shirt as well.

Then he stepped back, taking off his own jacket and putting it on a hanger, placing it in the wardrobe.

A bit perplexed, Rin observed him as he was freeing him from his waistcoat, in the same way, hanging that too, going on unbuttoning his shirt then.

“Is this a new kink?”

Haru didn’t answer and Rin let him be, quietly watching his fingers slowly work on his clothes.

Despite the both of them being evidently turned on, Haru wasn’t rushing at all, one button at a time. It was… strangely fascinating. Haru had undressed him many times, but this one… The calm he was suddenly putting in every gesture, the unhurried pace, his tranquil breath, his focused eyes: all that was strangely arousing.

But more than anything, it was… unexpectedly romantic, as if Haru wanted to enjoy every fraction of a second of their moment together.

That thought made Rin relax and he leaned to the wardrobe again, waiting for Haru to be done with his little handwork.

Once he reached the last button, Rin saw him stop and stare at his own hands on it. He waited, without saying anything, taking his time to analyze Haru’s dark flocks of hair, his lips, his neck, his collarbone, then every fold on his shirt, his slender yet firm shoulders peeking out of the partially unbuttoned collar and his arms under the soft cloth, his bony wrists, his trimmed nails, his thin fingers and then the shiny ring he had given him that day.

That whole marvellous being was all his, all of him, all for him, forever. It was still hard to believe.

In front of him, Haru was apparently stalling, or he was just fixing his figure in his mind as he had just done with him. Or again, he was also looking at that ring, and at that thought Rin cupped his left hand with his own, caressing it.

Raising his head, he stared at Haru’s serious face still pointed downwards.

How was that funny expression from the internet? _Haru.exe had stopped working_?

He held back an amused chuckle, while thinking he could safely assume Haru was just as overwhelmed as he was. They loved each other so much that saying sometimes they happened to short-circuit from too much love was not even a joke.

Haru was still not moving, so he decided to take action, moving forward and reaching for his shirt, beginning to take it off, just as slowly, not to break the delicate atmosphere they had fallen into.

The weird incantation Haru had tried to cast on him apparently backfired quickly, since Haru leaned his head to his shoulder even before he could finish unbuttoning his shirt.

With a smile, Rin let go when he reached the last button, feeling then two palms resting on his waist, then going up to his chest, exploring him with the same slow pace, running then to his shoulders, where Haru took a break, sinking his face into his neck and almost nervously breathing out, before making Rin’s shirt slide down his arms.

Rin moved just enough to let it fall on the floor, brushing his cheek against Haru’s head.

He was starting to feel confused by his attitude. Not because it was unusual or unpleasant, no. Rather because… if he had to describe it, Haru was almost… radiating love. It was saturating the air, it was making him dizzy, leaving him without breath, almost bringing him to tears.

He liked to think Haru had noticed the effect he had on him, because he raised his head just enough to kiss him, gently, leaning to him with his whole body while circling his waist, reluctant to leave his lips, not even to breathe.

That suffocating feeling was just getting worse and the way Haru was now panting against Rin’s open mouth, demandingly, brought Rin to reach for him again, to grab his arms and then his back as he kissed him another time, with increasing passion, looking for his tongue, hearing Haru gasping for air as much as him, sucking his lips as if trying to take all the feelings he was giving him, just to give them back doubled right after.

The still and fresh air around them started to heat up quickly and when even Haru’s shirt found its way to the ground, they forgot about taking things slowly.

Haru nervously fumbled with Rin’s trousers and underwear, managing to take them off in more time than he would have liked to, and as soon as he did it, Rin, stepping out of his clothes, made him roll against the wardrobe, quickly freeing him of his pants as well, grabbing his upper thighs and roughly pulling him against his body.

On his part, Haru helped him by sliding a leg between his, pressing his groin on his hips when Rin lifted him a bit, letting Rin grind against his leg, to give and gain another shock of pleasure.

By now, they were so turned on that managing to have a bath before falling anywhere completely naked started to sound like a sort of utopia.

However, suspecting they were tacitly agreeing on _really_ needing a bath first – and one possibly after - they made it to the bathroom, tangled one around the other, laughing on their lips to melt enough excitement to be able to at least soap each other a bit. They were not in the mood to do it on such a hard surface, today, so the faster they could reach a mattress the better it was.

“Bed,” Rin just mumbled, once they negligently dried their hair with a towel. He didn’t even let Haru go, clinging to him from behind.

Haru let him be, dragging him along. Failing his first and only attempt to move the sheets, then, he just turned to kiss Rin, who made him switch position and fell down, dragging him on the soft bedding.

Finally being able to stay together, without hindrances such as people or clothes or baths, made them relax a little. Sweetly smiling at each other, they exchanged another kiss, enjoying it as if it was the first one after a very long time.

Haru let his hands run on Rin’s muscular abdomen, while savouring his lips. He had always enjoyed the way Rin used to arch his back, following his movements, to miss not even an inch of the fingers massaging his skin.

Rin responded to his touch by grabbing his waist. He could feel Haru trembling, as he gently started kneading his muscles down to his hips and butt, groping him and teasing him with a finger for a second, just to hear his aroused voice.

Then, with a satisfied grin, he raised his head to smack a few more kisses on Haru’s lips before making him sit up, moving to his chin, then his jaw, his neck, his chest, quietly breathing in an out on his skin.

Haru felt his whole body shiver when Rin started sucking his nipples. He was feeling so hot. His face was on fire. The rest of him was going to be very soon.

He held his boyfriend’s head against his chest, enjoying his mouth and tongue stroking his skin. He could feel him going even lower, slowly. He knew what Rin was aiming for and he normally wouldn’t have said no to a very nice blowjob, but he didn’t want to come that way, now.

“Rin.”

He called him back before he could reach his belly button, implicitly asking for his lips again. Rin gladly granted him as much, falling on the mattress and dragging him down again.

Tightly wrapped in each other’s arms, they languidly kissed for a few moments, grinding their bodies together. Whether they had completely forgotten to dry their skin or they were just covered in sweat all over again, they couldn’t even tell. In any case, it felt insanely good.

“What about you go on?” Haru smiled, panting, after a while, pulling a bit back and caressing Rin's hair.

At his words, Rin lifted one eyebrow and Haru watched him, perplexed by his vaguely disappointed expression.

“What?” he asked.

Rin looked away and Haru was sure he saw him blush a bit.

“I… uh… was thinking…” his boyfriend mumbled, his voice going down in volume at every word. “You can top, if… you want.”

Haru blinked twice for that awkward request, not because of its content, but rather because of the shy way Rin had said it, despite that being quite the ordinary topic, between them.

However, he could also understand his reasons, as love struck as he was after everything that had happened that day.

Tenderly smiling, he raised his hand to caress his face. “Are you sure?” Despite them being perfectly ok both ways, in fact, he was aware of how Rin’s preference often changed according to his mood. Right now, he was pretty sure Rin actually really wanted to make love to him, so he knew he was definitely backing off.

“Y-yeah, pretty much,” he answered, in fact.

“Is this a concession or do you secretly _want_ me to top?” he joked, with a small grin.

Rin evidently flinched, then he pouted, looking the other way. “A... a bit of both, ok?” he muttered, flustered, making his partner chuckle.

“Then let's do like this,” Haru said, sitting up on Rin’s legs. “I top now. Later we can switch.”

“Oi…” Rin grumbled. “Don't say it like that. You ruin the mood.”

“Well, neither of us would last very long, the way we are now, don't you agree? If we switch later, you can enjoy it longer,” was the simple explanation.

Rin glared at him. “Stop saying it as if you're doing me a favour! This is not romantic at all!”

Haru stared at his irritated reaction, for a second. Then he frowned, with Rin’s surprise. “I… really want you... inside of me too, ok?” he stuttered, looking to a side, embarrassed.

There was no point in lying. He was looking forward to it since the moment Rin had started undressing him. But he was also certainly not going to say no to Rin’s generous offer. They both loved going for all the options, after all.

“And I’m not sure I can wait any longer,” he added. He knew Rin wanted to go on kissing. Rin really loved kisses. But he was _way too hard_ to wait more. “So… if you are ok with it, we can save your favourite romantics for… later.”

He felt his cheeks going on fire, as well as Rin’s eyes on him, for that untold _‘when you are doing me’_. He didn’t like telling Rin what he wanted during sex. Not very much. It was too embarrassing. But he was craving for Rin, he wanted him inside his body so much he couldn’t care less. The longer time, the better. Not that he didn’t want to be inside of him just as much, though.

Rin watched him stupefied and replying took him more time than needed, but he timidly nodded, managing to steal another smile from Haru’s lips. Usually, Haru was more prone to sole action, rather than to be explicit about what he wanted to do or to be done to him, so the fact he asked was enough to make him feel so flattered he was about to just give him what he wanted right now.

However, he also understood Haru really wanted to indulge him. And probably to go on all night, as his _‘later’_ suggested. If Haru hadn’t said it, he would have. He wanted all of him, be it being inside him or welcoming him in his body. He wanted it all and the time left till dawn suddenly felt so little. No matter how tired they were, after spending almost two weeks more apart than usual _and_ finally getting engaged, there was no way they could waste even just a second of that night together.

Haru got up to take everything they needed, kneeling then down between Rin’s legs and giving him a couple of condoms. “Put mine on.”

Giggling for that embarrassed order, Rin sit up to do as he had asked, Haru observing him quietly.

“Done,” he then giggled, pulling Haru into another kiss.

“Oi,” Haru grumbled, blushing in front of his childish grin. Still, even if he really wanted to go on, he kissed him a couple of times more, before sitting up again.

He uncapped the lube, pouring some on his hand.

Rin laid down, closing his eyes and waiting patiently, then twitching and raising his hips when he felt Haru’s fingers gently starting to slide into him. Experience was surely the best teacher and Haru had plenty of it, when it came to what he liked. He could feel him slowly massaging him all around his opening, with care and attention, adding one finger only when he was sure he could, to open him up a bit more, but just as attentively. Being touched in that way by him was always so soothing.

The “bad” side of it was that Haru would randomly go for his weak spots when he was expecting it the least, exactly as he had just done, forcing him to tense up all of a sudden. The first times, ages ago, he would have believed him whenever he had said he wasn’t doing that on purpose, but by now they both knew that wasn’t true anymore. He confirmed that by glaring at him and seeing Haru imperceptibly grin when he noticed. As much as they were both enjoying that, he was going to cum long before him, if he kept pleasing him like that now.

Spreading his legs and covering his eyes with an arm, he let out a pretend-to-be-scolding “Oi.”

That was enough to let Haru know he could proceed. In fact, he felt him stop, hearing the sound of a tissue being used right after.

As silence fell onto them another time, he sensed Haru’s warmth between his thighs and he clenched his teeth when his partner started to make his way in.

Haru had just begun and he was already thrilled and aroused by expectation. That was really bad. Or really good, he didn't know exactly.

He could sense Haru’s hands adjusting on the mattress at his sides, as he was pushing in.

When Haru’s thighs came in contact with his, meaning he was inside him completely, he let out a relieved moan, for he was almost holding his breath.

“Are you ok?” Haru asked.

Rin nodded, trying to hold in his voice because he was pretty sure it would have sounded really weird right now.

He moved his arms from his face and Haru took his hands, pinning them to the pillow while he pulled out and then pushed in a first time, observing Rin as he tried to keep his eyes focused on him.

He repeated that movement a couple of times, slowly at first, but he soon realized he was closer to his limit than he would have liked. The time for ceremonies, as predicted, was already over.

“Rin…” he whispered, as an implicit request. Considering they had all night and an undefined number of rounds ahead of them, he had absolutely _zero_ reasons to hold back any longer.

Rin stared at his tense expression and just nodded with a strained smile. His body was begging for relief just as much as Haru’s.

At his all-clear signal, Haru bent down to kiss him, before hugging him tightly, starting to move back and forth way faster than before.

Rin clung to him, sinking his nails in his back with a muffled lament. They had lived for so long in a tiny flat with thin walls that holding back any loud noise had become an habit and they had yet to adjust to this... more soundproof house.

It was so late, by now, that being heard was a chance in any case, so the need not to let out a sound – that would have indeed been loud, after Haru’s latest vigorous thrust – forced Rin to clench his teeth, sticking his mouth to Haru’s shoulder while a pleasant and uncontainable sensation was quickly pervading his whole being. Haru was also heavily breathing against his neck, moving even further inside him once on the verge of his orgasm.

Rin could feel him hitting his favourite spot almost all the times and that was probably not even on purpose, by now.

“Ha! HA! Haru, I’m--! Ah! Right there!”

To hell holding back his voice. He was _this_ close to coming, he wanted Haru to know and he was also pretty sure Haru was considerably turned on by sounds. Once, he had told him something along the lines of sex being so noisy compared to what he could hear underwater, and that was _not_ a complaint. Thinking about that very Haru-like comment could still make him giggle.

Not now, anyway. He was too busy hoping Haru could make him cum right now, and the way Haru suddenly held him tighter was a very promising indicator that he was about to obtain what he wanted. He was moving so fast, sounding so desperate so close to his ear. It felt so good that for a second he didn’t want it to end.

However, a few, last, stronger thrusts sent them both over the edge and ended with Haru’s body suddenly twitching uncontrollably the moment he came with a louder moan.

Rin shivered as Haru was still shoving himself so deep into him. The very thought he was still coming inside him instantly and finally made him reach that liberating sensation as well. He opened his mouth with a strangled sound, squeezing Haru’s chest in his arms and arching his back while spurting out all of himself between their bodies, at last.

With an exhausted sigh, then, he let his stiff legs inelegantly relax on the mattress, even Haru slumping onto him in relief once he had pulled out.

Both heavily panting, they laid on the bed in silence at least till the moment they calmed down a bit.

Then Rin opened his eyes with a smile. “It was romantic enough, after all.”

“Does that mean you give up the second round?” Haru joked, lifting his head.

“Hell, no!” was Rin’s quick answer.

Haru giggled, caressing his face and leaning down. They both disclosed their lips, letting them meet in an intense kiss, moving their bodies, brushing against each other’s slick skin and sending shivers to every exhausted nerve, now so sensible after their orgasm.

“You are not going to waste time,” Rin commented, amused, when Haru let him go.

“Hell, no,” Haru copied him, kissing him again.

“Mmh-do you think I can I at least get some water?” Rin whispered, softly, against Haru’s lips.

Haru chuckled, sitting up. “Permission granted.”

That said, anyway, he took Rin’s leg before he could get up and he lifted it, making him fall on the mattress, protest and then laugh, starting then to clean his bottom and his stomach with a tissue.

Rin couldn’t lose the chance to do the same, making Haru topple backwards as soon as he was done with him, and taking care of his body and his condom before jumping down the bed, heading to the trashcan and then the fridge.

He went back with two bottles of water, handing one to Haru and sitting next to him, his legs crossed.

They remained in silence, drinking once in a while, till Haru leaned his head to Rin’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Oi,” Rin giggled. “Are you planning to fall asleep? I will feel betrayed, if you do.”

Haru laughed as well, leaning forward to put his bottle on the bed table. “Don’t worry, your time will come.” And he climbed on the mattress, kneeling behind Rin and starting to massage his shoulders.

“What’s this?” Rin smiled, looking up.

“I feel like it.”

“Then I can’t refuse.”

“Right?”

Saying nothing more, Rin let Haru take care of his muscles. Not that he needed it, but special treatment was indeed always good.

He enjoyed it for a while, till Haru moved, telling him to lay face down on the bed.

Rin gladly did so. “As long as you don’t make _me_ fall asleep.”

“If you sleep, I’ll make it hurt, ok?”

“Oi, now…”

“Shut up and enjoy.”

“As you wish.” That said, Rin crossed his arms on the pillow and laid his head there, closing his eyes.

Haru was now carefully stroking his trapezius, just above his shoulder blade, kneading and pressing with circular movements while sitting on his legs. He had asked Makoto to teach him some basics, just in case he needed to help a teammate. Rin was a teammate, right?

“Does it feel good?”

“You just told me to shut up.”

“I need feedback,” was the ironic reply.

“Yeah, sure.”

Rin felt Haru’s palms going down his spine, while his fingers were almost tickling his sides.

“Where did you learn this?”

“I might say that Makoto actually taught me something, but the truth is that I am improvising.” That wasn’t exactly true, since he had to be careful handling a swimmer’s body, but he hoped Rin believed him.

“Great,” was in fact his reply, obviously trusting, but not completely worry-free.

“Am I doing a good job?”

“Let’s say you barely pass.”

As Rin said that, Haru applied more pressure on purpose, almost pinching him.

“Oi!!” was the giggly reply.

Haru kept massaging him carefully and Rin relaxed again, enjoying his touch.

The only problem was that he was feeling quite good, especially now that Haru had reached his waist. While he actually needed some work on his lower back, he was also starting to fear that all that touching could lead to another part of his body tensing up, so he crossed his legs one over the other as much as Haru sitting on him let him do that. He didn’t want that... foreplay to end yet.

“So... when do we get married?” he asked, one third serious, one third provocative, and the last part to distract himself.

“Oi…” Haru protested, in fact, though smiling. “We can already plan the divorce too, if you have to rush so much.”

“Jerk.”

“I bet you’ve already planned everything,” Haru continued, while going down his hips. “Like next summer in Australia.”

“UH?!” Rin raised his head enough to look at him, laying then down again, frowning and blushing. “I-I didn’t.”

And damn, that massage was starting to feel so good it was uncomfortable. That chat was just adding oil to the fire, now.

“Really?”

With a satisfied smirk, Haru purposely started kneading his butt cheeks. For some seconds, Rin honestly considered just enjoying that, but feeling his boyfriend’s thumbs getting dangerously close to… dangerous places, he jumped up like a spring, turning to lie on his back not only because Haru had guessed exactly what he was thinking, but also because he was so close to another hard-on that he had to put an end to that massage.

“I said I haven’t, damn--!”

He was interrupted by Haru throwing his arms at his neck and hugging him, lying on him once they fell on the bed.

“When’s the flight?” Haru asked, burying his face in his neck.

“I haven’t booked yet!!” Rin screamed. Then he blushed terribly the moment he realized Haru was talking about his flight _back to Australia_ , not... well... the wedding one.

Haru lifted his head and looked at him with a deadpan expression. “... really?” But at the sight of Rin’s panicked and almost sweaty face, he giggled, diving in his arms again. “So when’s the flight, _this week_?” he teased.

“T-three o’clock,” Rin replied, embarrassed, before embracing him, enjoying his warmth.

That meant they still had about thirty-six hours together left.

Haru snuggled more, tightening his catch. “Can you stay till lunchtime?”

Rin smiled, caressing his hair. “I guess I can have lunch here, yeah.”

Haru didn’t talk for a few seconds.

“Can you stay till your departure?” he corrected himself, in the end.

This time, Rin laughed. He knew he was going to say that. “Not exactly, but I’ll force you to come to the airport with me, so...”

“I don’t like it. I can’t kiss you goodbye.”

“Then move your ass and come to Sydney with me already.”

“No, it’s almost winter there now.”

“Hey, you signed in for the Rin package and this is what you get with it.”

“I like this package,” Haru replied, his voice still muffled by Rin’s skin, while he started fondling him jokingly.

Rin couldn’t help but laugh. “You are an idiot!”

Haru hugged him even more, trying to tangle his own legs with his partner’s. “I want to do it again,” was his cocooned request.

“Yeah, I kinda had the _feeling_ you wanted to.” Rin ruffled his hair, amused, since Haru had been hard for the last two minutes or so. It seemed that massage didn’t have a one-way effect.

Making him raise his head, he kissed him, before rolling them both on the mattress, so that he could be on top of him.

“Any requests?” he asked, smiling lovingly.

“Just get inside me,” Haru softly whispered, languidly pulling him into a kiss.

The bed lightly creaking, the dim light from the abat-jour on the table warming the dark room, they were sharing once again that sweet feeling of intimacy. The sun was probably going to start rising at any second, leading them even closer to another goodbye. If it was for them, they would have let that moment last forever.

Haru sighed relaxed, his eyes closed. Being with Rin like that, making love at a slow pace, without yet having to rush because the arousal was too much, was one of his favourite things. There were times when they were having sex because the physical needs pushed them beyond their rational capability to resist each other’s presence, while other times everything started because they loved each other so much that if they could have fused together into one, they would have gladly done that. That night it was some sort of half and half, probably the best and luckily the most frequent case.

Hearing Rin moaning a little bit, Haru opened his eyes, looking at his excited and now smiling face as he was moving inside him. He was kneeled in front of him, holding his legs up, while he, instead, was quietly lying on the mattress, occasionally grabbing the sheets whenever that sensation he had craved for the whole day became more intense.

Rin wasn’t moving fast yet. Seeing his face distorted by lust now and then while his panting breath was betraying his controlled will for more was a sight worth admiring. He had kept his eyes closed till now in the hope to last a bit longer, but his fiancée was a spectacle he couldn’t not enjoy.

Watching Rin as he tilted his head back a bit shutting his eyelids, Haru felt a little more blood running towards his groin. Biting his lip, he raised a hand to reach his erection, stroking it just enough to relieve the need to be touched.

In that moment, Rin opened his eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked, slightly amused.

“Feeling good,” Haru replied, closing his eyes again while still touching himself.

Entertained by the way Haru seemed to be at peace with the whole universe, Rin chuckled, without breaking the pace of his movements. “You are not in your bathtub, you know?”

“The feeling is quite the same.”

Rin blinked, before giggling once more. Even after all those years, it was pointless to even wonder what kind of feelings Haru felt in his bathroom. He perfectly knew how much his boyfriend enjoyed spending ridiculous amounts of time in the water. He had never thought there would come a day when he was honoured to be able to compete with one of the Elements.

“Aren't you feeling good enough?” he said, a bit challenging.

“Well…” Haru looked at his whole being again, from his face to how little – and he was a bit sorry for it – he could see of his crotch. “Seeing you like this only makes me want to… feel even better,” he admitted, a bit embarrassed.

Rin stared at him, surprised by such an honest confession, but then he grinned, tightening the catch on his legs and giving one stronger push in.

Haru, who didn’t expect such a sudden hit on a quite sensitive spot, jolted on the mattress, barely holding in his voice.

Rin went back to the previous pace, crossing his arms on Haru’s bent knees with a smirk. “If you want to feel better, just ask.”

“Shut up,” Haru grumbled, blushing and covering his eyes with his arms. “And move.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “I am mov--”

“Like you did before,” Haru abruptly ordered, peeping from under his arm just to hide behind it again.

Rin stared at him a bit at loss, at first, but then, in front of such an explicit demand, he grinned satisfied, before doing what his partner had asked.

Hearing him suffocating another lament with evident difficulties, he repeated the movement. He knew Haru’s pleasure spots, but he always had to pinpoint the best angle.

As soon as Haru gave out a sudden loud moan to the point he had to give up covering his face to cover his mouth instead, Rin felt all his blood rushing in one direction only. Gritting his teeth, he lifted Haru’s legs enough to be able to place them on his shoulders and to pin his hands on the mattress. Then, leaning to him like that, he started thrusting even deeper and faster than before.

Haru opened his mouth with a suffocated moan, widening his eyes and grabbing the sheets with both his hands. He couldn’t hold back any longer either, loud voice or not. He reached for Rin’s neck, starting to move with him. They wanted more and they wanted it _now_.

After a quick warning look, Rin let Haru’s legs slide off of him to embrace him tightly. Haru grabbed his neck with his arms and his lower back with his legs, avidly following his movements. That was so good his head was spinning.

The both of them were now suffocating their moans on the respective necks.

Haru felt Rin grabbing his erection, sign that he was about to come and he wanted them to come together. He couldn’t agree more.

Masterly synching hip and hand movements, they frantically moved into each other’s arms, in what was both the best and the worst part of sex, since it led to the end of it all.

They tried to make it last, they did their best to store more and more of that incredible feeling in their lower bellies, but no matter the effort, they finally couldn’t resist anymore. Haru fumbled for the hand Rin was holding him with, clawing his shoulder blades with the other one. Rin, in turn, grabbed his right thigh to be able to go even deeper inside him.

Then, with Rin suddenly giving up and thrusting particularly hard one last couple of times, even Haru revelled in the feeling of his own erection in Rin’s hand, while in one last explosion of bliss, they reached the after all awaited climax.

Rin would have liked to keep moving inside Haru and stroking him a little bit longer at least as much as Haru was enjoying his touch on his wet and slimy skin, but they were feeling so hot and tired from all that movement and pleasure that they immediately rolled one next to the other, gasping for air.

For a couple of minutes, they laid there, observing the dark ceiling and listening to the other’s breath.

“Did you take it personally?” Haru giggled, then, as soon as he was able to breathe decently again, turning towards Rin.

Rin looked at him puzzled, while blindly reaching for a tissue. “What?”

“About making me feel good.”

“E-eh?!”

“Like ‘ _Now I definitely have to make him feel good_ ’, or something like that.”

Sitting up again to clean the both of them, Rin terribly blushed, looking away from his face. “N-not really.”

His embarrassed answer made the man in front of him laugh. “You’ll definitely make a good husband.”

Being called like that made Rin startle and turn even more crimson. “W-what?! Hey!!”

Haru suddenly clung to his neck again, dragging him down and holding him tight. “Will I have to call you ‘ _darling’_?”

Rin flinched, his face on fire, but then thinking about it. “T-that… somehow gives me the chills, if _you_ are the one saying it.”

“Don’t you dare to call me like that.”

“I-I’ve never said I want to!!” Rin stuttered, getting even redder. “And let me go!!”

“You’ll wake the neighbours, _my dear_.”

“To hell the neighbours! And stop th--!”

“I want to sleep, _Mr. Love of my Life_.”

“Ok, this one was terrible _._ ”

“Shut up, _darling_.”

“Now you are seriously creeping me out!! Let me g-- Ugh!”

Squeezing Rin in his arms even more, Haru smiled of his noisy protests. To think the thought of getting married had always sounded a bit scary to him. Yet now he was dying to know how his life with Rin was going to be tomorrow and the day after and the following too. It had taken so little to realize he had spent his whole life doing the same thing and, be it through pain or happiness, not even once had he felt disappointed by the outcome. He wanted so much more that even eternity wasn’t going to be enough.

It was enough for now, though, with Rin loudly complaining in his arms not to show how much he loved him. Not that he could hide that from him.

Pretending not to hear him, he lightly sighed, serene, his husband-to-be still trapped in his catch. He could sleep with the world and more in his arms every night. Calling himself lucky couldn’t even begin to cut it.

Till now, he had used to think he had had his fair share of happy endings already, but what was unfolding in front of him instead was now an endless beginning, with Rin by his side, and he _so_ couldn’t wait to dive in.

“Oi, Haru! Stop it! We are all sticky and…! Oi, let me go! We have to clean!! _Don’t you dare to fall asleep like this!! Oi!!!_ _HARUUU!!!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this is the real end to my long, long and old fanfiction. It's been in the making for years, even before I finished the original story. I'm so glad I managed to finish it and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm almost sad it's over! Haha!  
> Thanks a lot to all those who loved this series and see you with the next story!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoy the second chapter too (again: mind that Chapter 2 contains mature content, so if you don't want to read mature content for whatever reason, you can think of THIS chapter as the end of it all! :P)


End file.
